Child's Play
by Ramenette
Summary: If Lee was old enough to have crushes on girls, he had a feeling he'd have a crush on Sonya. LeeSonya


Sonya gently pushed the door open and tip-toed into the room, careful not to make any noise. It was somewhat early, but the rest of Sector W had gone on a candy run (even though Sonya was supposed to be in charge of junk food). That left the young blonde alone in the tree house.

She was still in her purple pajamas. Sonya's slippers only lightly padded against the floor. She knew no one was in the room, but she still felt the need to be extra cautious. What if they got back early? What if someone caught her? How on Earth could she explain why she was in there?

Then she spotted it.

It was resting on Lee's table next to his bed. Crumpled up gum wrappers surrounded it. The yo-yo was a lime green color that as almost stinging to the eyes. It seemed to be glowing from its spot on the nightstand, and Sonya couldn't focus on anything else in the room. She shuffled forward, no longer self-conscious about the amount of noise she was making. When Sonya reached the table, she picked up the toy and held it gently in her palm.

Lee was very rarely seen without a yoyo. Sonya was giddy when the object was left abandoned in his room. She was hoping he forgot about it, and he did. She had seen him do so much with the yoyo: take out villains, scale trees, swing from buildings, and just plain perform tricks. It was one of her favorite things to do, just sit on the floor and watch Lee do different tricks with his toy. He seemed to soak up the attention.

Sonya never told anyone, but she always wanted to try it. Sometimes when she watched Lee do everything with the yoyo, she wanted to be him. The rest of Sector W was gone, and she was alone in the tree house with Lee's yoyo. It was the perfect opportunity for her to try it out.

She slipped her finger into the loop on the yoyo's string. She held the toy in her hand for a moment, her heart thumping. She had never used a yoyo before. What if she was terrible at it? Or was she a natural like Lee?

Sonya took a deep breath and dropped the toy, and her heart fell when she thought it wasn't going to return to her, but it _did_. She grasped it in her hand when it bounced back up. A grin spread across her face and she started jumping up and down, cheering silently to herself.

So she _was _a natural like Lee! Maybe she could even do tricks like him!

Sonya bit her lip and thought about her favorite trick. Lee showed it to her one night after a particularly tough mission for her. Count Spankulot had gone on a rampage in the middle of the night, forcing Sector W to head out at midnight and hunt him down. Sonya, never a fan of the dark, had only barely survived the night. She wasn't mortally injured, but they were out almost all night. Sonya had never been in the dark that long.

She was terribly shaken up by the time they returned to the tree house. Fortunately, only Paddy had suffered pain to his rear end. Sonya, however, seemed to be mentally pained and couldn't stand being in a room all by herself. Since Paddy was recovering and Harvey would lose his mind and freak out if Sonya followed him around, Sonya stuck to Lee like glue.

Lee felt immensely sympathetic for Sonya; she was one of his best friends and he hated seeing her so weak. He was lounging on the couch while Sonya sat on the floor, leaning against the couch. Despite the fact it was late, Sonya was too afraid to go to her room and fall asleep and Lee would feel much too guilty leaving her by herself. Then he remembered the time Sonya told him how much she wanted to go to France some day. He had an idea.

He took out his yoyo and Sonya stared him curiously, and then stared at him in awe. Lee had made the string of his yoyo shaped like the Eiffel Tower. It was one of Sonya's favorite memories.

She stared at the yoyo in her hand, determined to try the trick for herself. Sonya bit her lip in concentration, trying to recall the mental image. She swung the yoyo around a couple of times and tried various hand positions, but none of them worked. Sonya collapsed on Lee's bed; it was hopeless. She should've just never have tried it.

Dejectedly, Sonya started winding the string around the yoyo again. That's when she noticed it. There was a huge knot in the middle of the string. Sonya's eyes widened like an owl's. Lee would absolutely _kill _her if he saw it. Sonya fell on the floor cross-legged and began working away at the knot, trying her best to fix it. Then she heard footsteps and Lee's door swung open.

Sonya jumped up and hid the yoyo behind her back. Lee was standing in his doorway looking at her questioningly.

"Uh, Sonya, what are you doing in my room," he asked. Sonya had a feeling that his eyebrows were raised beneath his hat.

"You know, that's a great question," Sonya replied, laughing nervously.

Lee looked like he was about to say something, then he spotted her hands behind her back. "What are you hiding behind you?"

"Oh, nothing," Sonya replied hesitantly.

Lee eyed her suspiciously and looked around his room for anything out of place. That's when he noticed it: his yoyo was missing. He had left Harvey and Paddy halfway to the candy store upon realizing the absence of his yoyo. He scolded himself all the way back. He never forgot his yoyo! He'd be helpless if they got attacked.

"You have my yoyo," Lee said. It was worded like a statement, but sounded almost like a question.

Sonya bit her lip and contemplated lying, but Lee would see right through it. He knew her too well. It would be easier for her to just tell the truth. She struggled to find her voice. "Um, yeah, I do. I just wanted to try it out! It always looked like so much fun when you did it, and I figured it would be okay if you were out and didn't know about."

Sonya continued babbling senselessly while Lee leaned against his door frame with his arms crossed, grinning at his teammate with an amused expression on his face. Lee had only decided that girls didn't have cooties not so long ago, and he didn't _like like_ girls yet, but he had to admit to himself that Sonya looked a bit adorable at the moment.

"So, are you mad at me," Sonya asked shyly.

"For what? You could've just asked me. I would've helped you even," Lee replied with a smirk.

Sonya grinned, relief flooding her face. Then she remembered something else. "There's something else I forgot to tell you. I kind of was trying that Eiffel Tower trick you showed me, and, well, see for yourself."

She tossed the toy to Lee. He caught it with ease and noticed the knot almost instantly. At first he was irritated, knots were a pain to undo, and that one was large but tight. He couldn't say anything though. Sonya was incredibly emotional, and she would freak out if she knew he was aggravated. So he just played it off.

"It's cool. I can fix it later."

"Well, I guess I'll see you later then," Sonya said, taking her leave from Lee's room. Lee gripped the toy in his palm and walked over to his bed and dropped it into the trashcan. He opened a draw in the table next to his bed and pulled out an exact replica of the other yoyo. There were five others, and he pulled out a second one.

* * *

Sonya, now changed into normal clothes, sat slouched on the couch. She was channel surfacing, but inwardly scolding herself. She knew that Lee was a little mad even if he said he wasn't. She always messed things up.

Paddy and Harvey had already returned to the tree house. Harvey gave Sonya her usual bag of candy and left to go clean his room. He was a germ freak, and it annoyed the rest of Sector W to no end. It was so bad, that Harvey carried around a small bottle of hand sanitizer with him at all times.

No one except herself and Lee knew about what had happened earlier that day, and Sonya wanted to keep it that way.

The couch sank next to her after she saw Lee hop over the back of it from the corner of her eye. Sonya didn't say anything, only pretending to be focused on the television.

Lee turned to her. "I have something for you."

Sonya looked at her teammate with surprise. "Okay."

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands." Sonya obliged. She felt something plastic fall against her palms and a brief second of skin and heat, which she assumed to be Lee's hand brushing against hers. Sonya opened her eyes and was met with the image of a green yoyo, just like the one she was using earlier.

"Is this the yoyo I was using," she asked.

"Nah. It's a new one. I have three others in my table right now. You can keep this one though. It's yours," Lee said, grinning lightly.

Sonya's face lit up. "Really?"

Lee chuckled. "Yeah, cool, huh?"

"Yes!"

Sonya grinned and started passing the toy between her hands. Lee looked at her nervously.

"Just let me teach you how to do tricks. You don't want anymore knots; they're a pain to undo," Lee advised.

Sonya giggled, just happy that she would be learning how to use the yoyo. "Okay."

They sat together on the couch in silence. Sonya gave Lee the remote as she examined the yoyo. Lee explained her how to 'walk the dog'. Sonya stood on the side of the room, attempting the trick. Lee alternated between watching the television and helping Sonya.

He leaned over the side of the couch and watched her with an amused expression. Lee didn't like girls romantically yet, but if he did, he had a feeling he'd like Sonya.

* * *

LeeSonya is way too adorable. I like this a lot. I may be writing more KND drabbles, because I grew up on that show and I miss it, but no promises. If I do write more, they'll be NigelRachael, KukiWally, AbbyHoagie, or SonyaLee.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND, the brilliant Mr. Warburton does.


End file.
